The inventor is aware of sport helmets worn by sportsmen to protect their heads from the impact of balls, such as cricket balls, baseball balls and the like. Existing sport helmets comprise a helmet portion with shock absorbing material arranged on an inside of the helmet and a grille portion arranged in front of the helmet to protect the face of the sportsman. The grille portion is attached to the helmet portion of to the shock absorbing material. However, such helmets are prone to transfer shock experienced by a ball hitting the helmet to the head of the wearer. The present invention aims to address this shortcoming.